type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Saint
Saints are a race of divine entities that appear in the Sephira Universe. Each individual Saint possess their own power, and knowledge that is distinctive to them. Origins It is currently unknown who the first Saint was, when or where they first appeared, or how many of them currently exist. From what is generally known about them, they are former humans that were given divine abilities from beings called Elojim. These humans were considered worthy in the eyes of an Elojim to wield their power without any contract nor loose ends attached, with the price being a lifespan surpassing that of all mortals. The individuals themselves originate mainly on earth and other worlds that are inhabited with humans. Divine Codes Divine Codes are Divine Constructs, used by the Saints that are bestowed to. Each Divine Code is capable of performing mysteries and abilities that cannot be accomplished by modern magecraft or technology, such as Time manipulation and controlling the elements. It should be noted that each Divine Code can take many forms, from monsters to swords, all of which seem to display some special power or trump card, similar to a Noble Phantasm. Before they are implanted into the person, they take on the form of glowing spherical crystals that is the same color as the weapon/tool itself, and will typically compel an individual to touch it. Upon touching it, the crystal will be absorbed into the subjects body and will fill their body with Prana. At that moment, any injuries or wounds the subject had will be immediately healed and they will cease aging. The crystal will then flood their mind with the general information on the Code's abilities and how to use them, despite having no training in how to use such weapons. In addition to their new abilities and weapons, they are also given special clothes called an Astral Dress. These Astral Dresses serve as a form of protective armor for the users and is able to be changed into whatever shape, color, style, or appearance they want it to be. These armors are mostly indestructible through conventional methods, but there were plenty of times when the Astral dress of an Angel became damaged in battle. They are also said to form a small invisible barrier around the wearer's body, which is able to protect them from knives, bullets or even tank shells, but if the weapon or opponent is strong enough, they can causes a considerable deal of damage. Deviant Forms Deviant is the name of a phenomena that occurs when a Saint is exposed to severe negative emotions. In this transformation , they undergo a radical change in appearance and emotions. If Saints can be called agents of Hope and Prosperity, then Deviants could be called agents of Hate and Destruction. In this state, the Saint in question gains an armament called a Demonic Code in the place of their Divine Code. These Demonic Codes appear to be darker equivalents of said Codes, and are either much more powerful or simply unrestrained by their user's new lack of moral limitations. Appearance-wise, The Saint will gain either a slightly altered Astral Dress or a heavily altered dress. When Inori became a Deviant, her outfit turned darker and more revealing but parts of her outfit were changed as well, like the acquirement of a longer veil and different skirt. Known Saint Inori Tachibana Inori was originally a quasi human of sorts before she obtained her Divine Code. Before, she was known to be one of G.H.Q's best due to her training and unnaturally enhanced physiology, however, during a battle in the conflict which came to be known as the Hyperdimension War, she had received a fatal wound which she was stated to not be able to recover from. However, Sancraid Neo Vi' Lucifer had approached her and offered the crystal which contained Zephaniah: the Divine Code of Light, which was also in G.H.Q containment. Upon bonding with it, her injuries were completely healed and made a complete recovery, as if she was never wounded. She later develops the Deviant form as a result of Malus, showing her the G.H.Q's true nature and events involving CHIMERA and Dracula with his pseudo telepathic abilities. However, before she fully transformed, she teleported herself away from the area and went into hiding. During her self exile, she went around, attacking various bases belonging to the G.H.Q and CHIMERA. In Hyperdimension Sephira: Days of Dystopia, Inori is shown having gained the use of the Demonic Code: Ziminiar. Her personality became erratic and delusional to the point where she wanted to wipe out all life everywhere, as a result of her hatred for humanity's dark side. With the efforts of Shizuki Tsukamoto and Nanami Kanzaki she was reverted back to her original state and came back to her senses. Hisano Tsukuyomi Hisano is a bit of a mystery. It currently remains unknown when or how she came to have possession of her Divine Code, though her interactions with «Goddess» seems to suggest that it was her who gave her the Crystal which contained the Divine Code: Zafkiel. For a long time, she had used her power to commit countless atrocities against humans, mainly by consuming them in her shadows to strengthen her own life force, though it is in fact stated that she does not kill without reason and each action she takes is for a greater purpose. Her primary mission is to travel back in time to a point before CHIMERA was founded and kill its founders to save humanity from it's deteriorating state. Her true motives for doing this remain unclear, though she claims that these people had caused humanity to suffer for centuries without end while deceiving them with false promises. When «Goddess» told her about Shizuki and the power he possessed, she traveled to Gamindustri through unknown means to consume him in hopes of providing her with the necessary energy to use her Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet. Though this appears to be her ultimate goal, several of her alternate selves has been shown to hesitate when it came to consuming him, mostly due to the kindness he displayed to her when she first presented herself to him. It is quite likely that she developed feelings for him as shown when she assisted him on two different occasions. One where she offered to rescue Peashy from Sancraid Neo Vi' Morningstar when she was kidnapped in Hyperdimension Sephira II and the second when Hisano volunteered to assist in the battle against NIA in Hyperdimension Sephira: Nia Install. Trivia * So far, Inori is the only known Saint to transform into the Deviant state. *All the known Saints are female. * Inori and Hisano are the only Saints to appear in the Sephira Universe, though «Goddess» seems to hint at there being more of them. * Hyperdimension Sephira was originally going have a plot which mostly involved the Saints, however, as the story developed and many characters were introduced, a majority of which were not Angels, it was quite difficult to make them a central presence in the series, thus it was scrapped as a minor element.